


Starfire

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I don't waste my time sitting on the roof watching the fucking stars fall."
Relationships: Cid/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Starfire

**Author's Note:**

> ??? other than _older_. Probably no later than 2007. I got nothin'.

"One of these days I'm going to need fucking new shingles and you know why? Because a whole bunch of damned idiots think it's perfectly acceptable to go trouncing across my roof and every other roof in town," Cid complained, snuffing a cigarette out in a too-full ashtray.

"It's hard to stay cooped up, on the ground," Leon replied, shrugging from where he sat near the fireplace of Cid's accessory shop. The man owned half the town but he wasn't about to admit to it. A small fire crackled deep within the cave of brick, not threatening Leon in the least. "You should understand that, of all people."

"I don't waste my time sitting on the roof watching the fucking stars fall."

Leon sighed and turned to look into the tiny heap of flames just inches away. "You'd sooner sit in here and pretend they aren't?"

"I accept the shit that's happening to us," Cid said after a moment of silence spent fighting to light another cigarette. "Why go make sure that everything is ending?"

"I'd call you a cold bastard," Leon commented. "But no, just a bastard."

"You come to my damned bed anyway."

The fire really needed a bit more wood or it would go out. Not that it was really necessary in the generally warm town, but it was pleasant to see such an amusing little bit of life.

"When I'm not busy destroying your shingles."


End file.
